The Devil doesn't panic !
by Laetitia-chan
Summary: Pourquoi est-il toujours sur les nerfs? Pourquoi? Il est le Diable alors pourquoi doit-il avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau? Bonne question! Reccueil d'histoire pour un essai du Whumptober 2019 !
1. Shaky Hands

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Un énorme imprévu et challenge pour moi! **

**Grâce à ma chère Bebec, je me lance dans la liste du Whumptober 2019 dispo sur Tumblr! Thème "Angst"! **

**Première pour moi qui n'en ait jamais fait! **

**Je vais voir si je peux réussir à écrire les 31 jours du mois! **

**Souhaitez-moi bonne chance les diablotins! **

**Et c'est parti pour le premier! **

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

**Shaky Hands**

Pourquoi ses mains tremblaient-elles à ce point ?

Est-ce à cause de l'appréhension ?

Où plutôt dû à son angoisse ?

Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on venait le voir en lui demandant un « service » aussi spécial !

Si particulier !

Vraiment très peu orthodoxe venant de la part du Diable en personne !

Il s'en souviendra longtemps !

Pourquoi avait-il parlé avant de réfléchir aux conséquences ?

Maintenant qu'il avait accepté, c'est trop tard pour reculer !

En entendant le bruit de l'ascenseur, Lucifer esquisse une légère grimace.

Ses mains redoublent de tremblements et il décide de les mettre dans ses poches pour éviter qu'elles le trahissent.

Pas besoin qu'on pense que le Diable a peur !

Il n'a jamais peur !

Posant ses yeux sur les portes de l'ascenseur, Lucifer les voit bientôt s'ouvrir pour laisser place à une petite tête brune avec des couettes.

Aussitôt que la fillette le voit, elle esquisse un large sourire avant de venir vers lui en gloussant. Elle a l'air parfaitement à son aise dans son antre !

\- Bonjour Lucifer, dit Trixie. Maman m'a dit que tu avais bien voulu me garder cette après-midi ! C'est trop cool !

\- Bienvenue en Enfer, marmonne Lucifer pour lui-même. J'aurais dû tenir ma langue !


	2. Explosion

**Et zou le 02 dans la foulée !**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Explosion**

\- T'es complètement atteint !

\- Pas besoin de tes reproches, Maze ! Gronde Lucifer, agacé.

\- Ah oui ? Tu es sûr ? Demande la démone en lui jetant un regard noir. Ce n'est pas moi qui aie décidé de me jeter par une fenêtre pour échapper à une explosion !

Exaspéré par les cris de Mazekeen, le Diable se redresse et part au bar en prenant soin d'éviter les mouvements amples.

Il avait eu une brillante idée mais à présent, il voit le défaut de son plan !

Au moins, il a sauvé l'inspectrice ! C'est déjà ça !

Qu'importe, ce que dit Maze, il a pu la protéger. À ses dépens, certes, il lui a servit de bouclier !

En parlant du loup, on en voit la queue !

Levant les yeux au ciel, Lucifer marmonne une phrase que personne ne peut comprendre.

Bloody Hell !

Pourquoi a-t-il autant de malchance ?

Chloé ne fait même pas attention à Maze, qui lui jette un regard interrogateur en sortant de l'ascenseur, et part directement vers Lucifer.

La jeune femme frisonne quand elle se plante devant le Diable et se pince les lèvres. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'un nœud lui noue la gorge.

Chloé observe intensément Lucifer ainsi que ses ailes blanches majestueuses repliées dans son dos.

Enfin, blanches… Plutôt grises et noircies par endroit avec des tâches rouge !

Baissant la tête, Chloé retient un gémissement. Elle sait que le Diable a eu juste le temps de les sortir du bâtiment avant que ce dernier ne s'écroule avec eux à l'intérieur.

Elle peut encore sentir le souffle de l'explosion ainsi que les flammes brûlantes sur sa peau. Chloé n'ose pas imaginer ce que doit ressentir Lucifer après s'être blessé de la sorte pour qu'ils soient indemnes tous les deux.

Et tout était de sa faute !

Sans penser au danger réel de l'homme qu'ils devaient attraper, elle avait foncé tête baissé dans un piège.

Résultat, le bâtiment avait été piégé et leur était presque tombé dessus !

Heureusement que Lucifer a de très bons réflexes !

À peine avait-il senti la secousse qu'il avait déployé ses ailes et l'avait agrippé !

Pourtant, la sortie s'était faite plus mouvementée que prévu avec les flammes et le souffle de l'explosion qui avait détruit une partie des murs sans parler du sol et du plafond.

Chloé avait vu la cendre et la poussière voler partout avant que le feu ne parvienne jusqu'à son partenaire qui avait juré en une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Lucifer avait réussi à trouver une solution pour les sortir du piège en fonçant dans une fenêtre !

La jeune femme avait cru qu'ils allaient s'écraser mais c'était sans compter sur les ailes du Diable ! Ces dernières avaient fracassé la vitre sans somation !

À présent, Chloé voyait les dégâts !

Les appendices à plumes de Lucifer étaient parcourus de coupures plus ou moins profondes et le sang coulaient encore par endroit ce qui lui fit étouffer un gémissement.

\- Je suis… désolée, Lucifer, souffle-t-elle en tremblant. J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de partir aussi vite !

\- Pas la peine de t'excuser, Decker, grogne Maze, irritée. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ce crétin à décider de jouer les volatiles qui s'écrasent contre une vitre !

Écarquillant les yeux de surprise, Chloé soutient son regard avant de la voir esquisser un léger sourire avant qu'elle ne détourne les talons.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, inspectrice, déclare doucement Lucifer avec un sourire rassurant. Mais plutôt celle de cet imbécile qui aime tant jouer avec des feux d'artifices !

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ? L'interroge cette dernière soucieuse.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, dans quelques heures, je serais comme neuf, s'amuse le Diable avant de prendre un air sombre. Et je pense aller retrouver notre cher ami le terroriste ! Nous allons avoir beaucoup de choses à nous raconter !

Chloé ne peut que grimacer suite aux paroles de son partenaire. Elle avait intérêt à le retrouver avant Lucifer. Pour son propre bien !


	3. Delirium

**Et de 03, j'ai rattrapé mon retard!**

**Bon, je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes mais ma correctrice est en plein déménagement alors voilà xD**

**Je suis en électron libre!**

**Sur ce bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Delirium**

Il a cru avoir vécu le pire !

Lui le Diable !

Ancien ange qui avait chuté en Enfer !

Voilà ce qu'il était un ange déchu de son existence divine !

Il s'était écrasé dans le lieu le plus sordide qu'il n'aurait jamais cru visité un jour !

Il avait enduré la souffrance et les tourments !

Mais également régner sur un royaume qu'il n'apprécier guère !

Et pourtant rien n'est pire que ça !

Ça !

Cette chose immonde qui est omniprésente dans son penthouse adoré !

C'est impossible !

Il délire complètement !

Où alors rêve-t-il éveillé ?

Il se sent trembler d'appréhension !

Veut-il vraiment sortir de l'ascenseur ?

Fera-t-il un pas dans cette…pièce qui était la sienne avant qu'une tornade n'y passe ?

Pourquoi y a-t-il cette couleur horrible partout dans son antre ?

Avec anxiété, Lucifer fais un pas en avant tout en plissant les yeux.

Que soit maudit l'être qui a fait de son appartement un endroit pour le mal personnifié !

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

Qui est donc responsable de ce massacre ?

Lui a-t-on fait une farce avant l'heure ?

Et pourquoi lit-il « Joyeux anniversaire » sur des ballons de baudruches ?

Pourquoi ?

Et encore pourquoi du rose partout ?

Du rose !

Jusque sur le canapé et les oreillers qui semblent fait de poils rose vif avec des paillettes !

Qu'est-ce…

\- Bloody Hell ! S'exclame Lucifer en écarquillant les yeux en jetant un regard à sa chambre.

Des peluches !

Des jouets et autres joyeusetés !

Des trucs mignons et roses sont sur ses draps alors qu'une forme indistincte est roulée en boule contre les peluches.

S'approchant à pas de loup de son lit, Lucifer reste interdit en voyant la fille de l'inspectrice endormit sur ses draps. Cette dernière à l'air à son aise et profite de l'espace alors qu'elle s'est blottit contre son oreiller.

Comment a-t-elle fait ça ?

Plissant les yeux subitement, le Diable se retourne pour voir Maze qui semble sur le point de s'étouffer de rire. La démone ne manque pas l'air rageur qui passe sur le visage de Lucifer et ne peut que sourire.

\- Tu l'as aidé à faire « Ça » ? Gronde Lucifer, agacé.

\- Ben quoi, un peu de déco n'a jamais fait de mal ! S'amuse la démone. En plus, Trixie voulait te faire une surprise !

\- Je nage en plein délire, faut que je me réveille, grogne le Diable en se dirigeant vers son bar pour boire un verre.

\- Mais non, tu es sain d'esprit !

\- L.u.c.i.f.e.r, souffle la voie de la fillette alors qu'elle descend les escaliers en courant. Tu peux jouer avec moi ?

\- Quoi ! S'exclame ce dernier en manquant de faire tomber la bouteille de whisky qu'il a dans les mains.

\- Oui, aide-moi avec mes poupées, le supplie Trixie avec des yeux larmoyants. Elles ne veulent jamais m'écouter !

* * *

Se réveillant en sursaut, Lucifer manque de tomber de son lit.

Reprenant sa respiration, il passe son regard partout dans la pièce avant de se rendre compte que rien n'est rose. Tout est normal !

Un rêve !

Heureusement, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve !

Alors pourquoi sent-il un frisson lui remonter le long du dos ?

Il va falloir qu'il ait une petite conversation avec Maze et au plus vite !

* * *

**À demain pour le prochain!**

**La bise mes diablotins!**

**N'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews pour des idées futures! En plus, ça motive!**


	4. Human Shield

**Défi du soir, Bonsoir!**

**Bon, un ptit écrit pour aujourd'hui! Vive la migraine !**

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire! **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Human Shield**

Elle avait été blessée par sa faute !

Sa Faute !

Pas par un défaut de protection et encore moins d'inattention mais plutôt celui d'arrogance !

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'avoir en horreur quant il fait cela !

À croire qu'il n'a pas la maturité pour faire des enquêtes !

Sortant de ses sombres pensées, Lucifer ne peut s'empêcher d'agiter sa jambe à cause de l'adrénaline qui commence à redescendre. Où alors est-ce du stress ?

Laissant un grognement lui échapper, Lucifer porte son regard sur le lit où se trouve sa partenaire. La jeune femme est allongée et semble dormir tranquillement malgré son épaule gauche qui est bandée. Pourtant, le Diable, quant à lui, n'est guère paisible et aurait bien envie de maudire Daniel pour son incompétence !

Comment avait-il pu laisser l'inspectrice faire une telle chose ?

Servir de bouclier humain !

Quelle idée saugrenue surtout pour le protéger lui !

Il n'a pas besoin de protection !

Il est le Diable !

Le Diable !

Le seul et l'unique !

Et non, un humain quelconque !

Bloody Hell !

\- Lucifer ? L'interroge une voix ensommeillée.

Croisant le regard de la jeune femme, ce dernier esquisse un large sourire un peu moqueur.

\- Savez-vous inspectrice que vous n'êtes pas à l'abri des balles ?

\- Parce que vous, vous l'êtes ? S'amuse Chloé.

\- Je suis immortel, grogne le Diable en croisant les bras, mécontent. Alors que vous, non !

Gloussant, Chloé ne peut que constater l'air boudeur de Lucifer. Elle avait bien vue en se réveillant qu'il semblait soucieux mais également en colère.

Elle sait très bien contre qui et ne peut pas lui en vouloir mais ce n'était pas la faute de Dan. C'était celle de pas de chance.

Après tout, ce sont les risques du métier !

Personne n'est à l'abri d'une telle chose !

\- Merci Lucifer, souffle Chloé avec douceur.

Levant un sourcil interrogateur, le Diable l'observe sans comprendre.

\- Pourquoi ? Demande-t-il un peu amer. De ne pas avoir pu vous protéger ?

\- Non, d'être toujours à mes côtés, admet l'inspectrice.

Surpris par sa réponse, Lucifer referme la bouche et lui rend son regard en esquissant un sourire plus doux ce qui rassure Chloé.

Le Diable semble être apaisé et elle-même l'est !

* * *

**Bisouilles!**


	5. Gunpoint

Bonjour à tous,

Je publie le 5e défi un peu en retard!

Mille excuses!

J'essaie de publier le 6 aujourd'hui !

J'epsère que vous aimerez!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Gunpoint**

La scène se déroule à nouveau dans sa tête.

Il voit encore cet homme le tenir en joue avec son arme.

L'inspectrice et lui.

Il revoit parfaitement ce qu'il s'est passé.

Lui se mettre devant Chloé pour éviter qu'elle ne se prenne une balle par cet énergumène. Il avait senti l'impact du projectile pénétré sa chair et le sang coulé. La sensation d'être tombé sur le sol glacé de l'entrepôt.

Puis plus rien. Le trou noir.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il ne comprend pas. Ou plus ?

Tout est mélangé et embrouillé dans sa tête !

Sans parler du fait qu'il a mal partout.

Tout son corps lui fait horriblement mal alors que ces ailes semblent lourdes comme du plomb !

Puis vient le froid.

Un froid glacial qui lui étreint la poitrine alors qu'il sombre dans les abysses.

Noir, profonde et surtout sans issue.

À-t-il encore chuter du Paradis ?

Non, ce n'est pas la même impression qu'il avait eu à son arrivée en Enfer.

Il avait littéralement senti la chaleur des flammes sur sa peau cette fois-là alors que là, il n'y a rien d'autre que le froid.

Petit à petit, il ne ressent plus rien.

Sa conscience s'estompe lentement sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit.

Pourquoi ne veut-il pas lutter ?

Il est censé être têtu pourtant !

Alors pourquoi n'est-ce pas le cas à cet instant ?

Sur le point d'abandonner, il sent un choc violent le percuter.

La sensation de flottement disparaît étrangement. Comme l'engourdissement qui s'était propagé vicieusement dans son corps.

Sans attendre, il ouvre les yeux malgré la douleur qui le traverse de part en part. Il ne sait plus où il est et encore moins ce qu'il fait là ! Pourquoi est-il trempé ?

Il ignore tout !

Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux alors que sa conscience est complètement égarée par le maelstrom de sensation qu'il éprouve en si peu de temps.

-…-fer !

Pourquoi a-t-il subitement chaud ?

Il sent quelque chose serpenter dans ses veines à une vitesse affolante et se répandre comme une trainée de poudre. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se plie en deux en étouffant un grognement.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

Sans prévenir, quelque chose vient le plaquer au sol avec brutalité. Surpris, il déploie ses ailes dans une tentative de protection et les replis sur lui ce qui fait que la poigne se retire brusquement.

Il parvient à entendre des discussions étouffées jusqu'à un certain point où tout se mélange à ses oreilles. Les paroles, les bruits, les voix…

Ne le supportant pas, il se bouche les oreilles avec ses mains. Plus de sons !

Prudemment, il ouvre un œil et parvient à distinguer une forme qui lui rappelle vaguement son frère. Quoique à bien y réfléchir, ça doit être lui.

\- Luci, laisse-nous approcher, le supplie l'ange noir, inquiet.

\- Ne cherche même pas à parlementez avec lui dans cet état, grogne Maze, irritée. Il serait bien capable de te découper en petits morceaux !

\- Qu'est-ce qui le fait réagir ainsi ?

\- Peut-être que c'est dû à ce que crétin lui a tiré dessus alors que Decker été à ses côtés ! Réplique la démone en s'avançant vers le Diable. Lucifer a toujours des problèmes dès qu'elle proche de lui !

Avec une once de prudence, Maze vient se planter devant le Diable et s'agenouille devant lui en empoignant fermement son menton dans sa main.

\- Lucifer ! Grogne la démone en le forçant à croiser son regard. Lucifer, regarde-moi !

En le voyant ancrer ses yeux aux siens, Maze émet un grognement agacée.

\- Tu commences enfin à reprendre pieds à la réalité, pas trop tôt ! Maintenant, fais disparaître tes satanées ailes avant que quelqu'un ne les voit !

Clignant lentement des yeux, Lucifer fait ce qu'elle lui demande sous les yeux ébahis d'Amenadiel. Pourtant, le Diable s'affaisse contre la démone dès que ses appendices à plumes ont disparues ce qui fait tressaillir l'ange noir. Ce dernier reste un long moment à observer son frère que Maze tente de redresser vu qu'il l'écrase de tout son poids.

\- Un petit coup de main serait le bienvenu, stupide volatile ! Grogne-t-elle d'un ton acide.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Amenadiel vient l'aider à soulever Lucifer et passe l'un de ses bras dans le dos de son cadet. Il esquisse une grimace en voyant le sang présent sur le bas de sa chemise et jette un regard anxieux à la démone.

\- Il ira mieux, déclare Maze en fronçant les sourcils. Lucifer a juste besoin de récupéré et de se remettre les idées bien en place. Pas étonnant qu'il est disjoncter vu ce que Decker m'a dit !

\- Comment ça ?

\- L'humain qui lui a tiré dessus est un fabriquant d'armes, explique la démone. Très créatif, vu qu'il creuse ses balles d'armes à feu pour les remplir de différents produits illicites. Maintenant, tu comprends pourquoi Lucifer est sorti en trombe du penthouse sans chercher à comprendre quoique ce soit avant de s'écraser dans la flotte.

Fermant les yeux, Amenadiel secoue la tête et pose son attention sur son frère puis fronce les sourcils.

\- À-ton avis, on le ramène ?

\- Bien sûr, il sera bientôt sur pieds, et s'il le faut, je l'attache au lit pour éviter qu'il ne nous fausse compagnie à nouveau, sourit Mazekeen avec un regard rempli de luxure. Ça ne serait d'ailleurs pas la première fois !

* * *

**Alors mes diablotins? Qu'en avez-vous pensez? **

**Bisouilles**


	6. Dragged away

Et voilà,

retard rattrapé et numéro 6 publier!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Dragged away**

À son arrivée, il n'était même pas conscient !

Rien.

Juste le néant !

La pénombre également.

Le noir est rien que le noir à perte de vue !

Est-ce la couleur habituelle du lieu où il a atterrit où un problème venant de lui ?

Rien que le fait de bouger lui est proscrit !

Il sait qu'il est blessé.

Pire, il est brisé par sa Chute !

Pourquoi lui avoir fait ça ?

Pourquoi ?

Avant même qu'il ne pense plus, il sent sa conscience vaciller.

* * *

C'est la sensation d'être traîné sur le sol qui le sort de sa torpeur.

Des grognements autour de lui le font tressaillir.

S'est-il endormit dans ce lieu dénué de vie ?

Des bruits et des pas se font entendre à ses côtés ainsi que des paroles incompréhensibles.

Alerte et n'osant pas bouger, il reste aux aguets et frissonne violemment quand les grognements s'intensifient à ses oreilles.

Quand quelque chose l'empoigne brusquement et le traîne sur le sol poussiéreux. Une poussière tenace qui colle à ses doigts et à ses ailes. Il laisse un sanglot étouffé franchir ses lèvres en sachant que personne ne viendra le chercher.

Plus maintenant !

Pas après sa rébellion.

Seul.

Il l'a toujours été et le sera à jamais à présent.

Ouvrant les yeux sur le noir omniprésent, il sent sa gorge se noué quand une parole rauque lui parvient. Il ne reconnaît pas la langue, ni l'intonation dans laquelle elle est prononcé. Il ne parvient qu'à saisir le sentiment mauvais qui s'en échappe.

Il finit par réagir quand quelque chose heurte sa tête alors qu'il est traîné au sol. Ses ailes se déploient violemment alors qu'il se redresse comme un ressort. Les grognements se font menaçant et hostiles ce qui le fait frémir.

Sans chercher à comprendre, il s'envole loin des bruits qu'il parvenait à entendre pour s'éloigner de tout ça !

Malheureusement, il est seul.

Seul dans ce lieu qu'il ne connaît pas.

Abandonné dans un abîme noir !

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous pensez? **

**Bisouilles**


	7. Isolation

**Bonjoouuuuur,**

**Oui, je sais, je suis grave à la bourre pour le Whumptober !**

**J'essaie d'écrire en ce moment, dès que j'ai le temps et quand je n'ai pas remis mon nez dans la lecture!**

**Voilà un petit écrit!**

**Bisouilles**

* * *

**Isolation**

\- Que s'est-il passer ?

\- Rien, grogne le Diable avec amertume.

\- À d'autres, Lucifer ! Gronde Amenadiel en croisant les bras. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

Fusillant son ainé d'un regard noir, l'ange déchu émet un rire mauvais en s'approchant de lui lentement.

\- Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de moi ? Demande Lucifer d'un ton doucereux.

En voyant son frère le regarder avec des yeux ronds, le Diable ne peut que plisser les siens en attendant une réponse qui tarde à venir.

Va-t-il osé lui en fournir une, d'ailleurs ? Et laquelle?

L'air fautif d'Amenadiel quand il baisse la tête fait secouer la tête à Lucifer. Apparemment, son frère n'est pas assez courageux pour affronter la vérité en face. Très bien !

\- Veux-tu avoir ce qui m'agace ? Grince Lucifer en serrant les poings alors que son frère redresse la tête. Vous tous ! Notre Paternel ! Toi ! Vous avez fait de ma vie un enfer et vous voulez, à présent, faire comme si de rien n'était ! Quelle bonne blague, tu ne trouves pas ?

Grimaçant suite aux paroles de son cadet, Amenadiel ne peut se sentir peiné. Effectivement, Lucifer n'a pas tord. Ils l'avaient tous rejetés à cause de sa rébellion puis de sa Chute et ne peut blâmer sa méfiance.

Ils l'avaient isolé en Enfer !

Amenadiel sort de ses pensées quand son frère se dirige vers son bar en prononçant des insultes diverses et variées en plusieurs langues. L'ange noir sait qu'il lui faudra du temps pour sortir son frère de son isolement forcé.

Lucifer a eu sa part de solitude et de malheur.

Il est temps qu'il sorte de sa bulle et il l'aidera.

* * *

**C'est court, mais j'aime ce petit passage avec Amenadiel! **

**Bisouilles mes diablotins!**


	8. Stab Wound

**Et voilà le 08!**

**Je vais rattraper mon retard, je l'espère ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Stab Wound**

\- Mais quel imbécile !

\- Je ne vous ai rien demandé, inspecteur Ducon, râle Lucifer.

\- Bien sûr, vous aimez tellement jouer à l'abruti que rien ne touche et regardez-vous à présent, surenchérit Dan en désignant le sang du Diable. Direction l'hôpital !

Étrécissant ses yeux, Lucifer se redresse en mettant sa main sur la plaie de son épaule. Lui aller voir des médecins humains. Plutôt mourir !

\- Ce n'est rien, déclare l'ange déchu en se détournant de l'inspecteur.

\- Vous rigolez ! S'étrangle ce dernier en lui attrapant le bras sans douceur. Vous vous êtes pris un coup de couteau !

\- Et ? Le questionne Lucifer en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Je suis le Diable, je tiens à vous le signaler ! Demain, je n'aurais plus rien !

Levant les yeux au ciel, Dan est sur le point de hurler quand il aperçoit Chloé qui les rejoint. Enfin quelqu'un qui va faire entendre raison à ce crétin en costar. Sans prendre de gants, l'inspecteur se dirige vers son ex-femme et croise les bras.

\- Par pitié, fais entendre raison à ton idiot de partenaire ! S'exclame-t-il, anxieux.

Surprise, Chloé échange un regard avec Dan puis porte son attention sur Lucifer. Ce dernier lui fait un signe de tête avec un sourire indécent ce qui la fait soupirer.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, il ne veut pas aller se faire soigner ? L'interroge l'inspectrice.

\- Dans tous les sens du terme ! Grogne Dan, agacé. Il vient de se prendre un coup de couteau et il refuse d'aller à l'hôpital !

Se pinçant les lèvres, Chloé se retient de dire à son ex-mari que le Diable, lui-même, n'a pas besoin d'avoir des soins, surtout qu'il s'est blessé suite à sa présence.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, suggère Chloé avec un maigre sourire.

\- Parfait ! Gronde Dan excédé. Ça m'évitera de stresser pour ce con !

S'éloignant de Lucifer d'un pas rapide, Dan est vraiment ravi de le laisser en charge à Chloé. Il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir regarder le partenaire de son ex-femme dans les yeux. Après tout, c'est pour le protéger qu'il s'était mis devant lui et pris un coup de couteau dans l'épaule. Et non l'inverse !

Expirant brutalement, Dan inspire un bon coup avant de jeter un regard en coin à Lucifer. Malgré ce qu'il a dit, il avait été inquiet en l'entendant refuser d'aller à l'hôpital. Il a eu un couteau planté dans l'épaule et pourtant, ça a l'air de lui avoir fait ni chaud, ni froid.

Secouant la tête, Dan fronce les sourcils.

Magnifique, il est redevable envers Lucifer !

Que devrait-il faire pour le remercier ?

Remarque, il peut entendre un peu avant de choisir quoi faire. Et puis, Lucifer n'est pas compliqué. Une bonne bouteille et le tour est jouer !

Il va faire ça !

Quand il sera un peu plus calme ! Ça lui évitera de la balancer à la tronche du Diable pour son inconscience !

* * *

**Et oui, au tour de Dan !**

**La bise mes diablotins !**


	9. Shackled

**Bonsoir,**

**Petit écrit qui sert de 9 pour le Whumptober !**

**Oui, grave en retard, je le conçoit!**

**J'essaie d'y remédier!**

* * *

**Shackled**

Soupirant par dépit, Lucifer regarde par la fenêtre en se remémorant sa soirée de la veille. Il décide de sortir sur le balcon et fouille en silence dans ses poches pour trouver une cigarette qu'il allume.

Sans conviction, il réfléchit aux paroles de Linda après avoir passé sa séance quotidienne avec elle. Cette dernière avait touché avec justesse un point essentiel de son existence et il n'est pas sûr d'être ravi de sa conclusion.

Le Diable, lui-même, serait enchaîné au passé !

Pas qu'il n'y pense pas habituellement mais il préfère l'instant présent. C'est bien plus parlant que de vivre dans les millénaires passés alors pourquoi lui a-t-elle fait cette remarque ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Lucifer expire une dernière bouffée de cigarette par le nez et jette le mégot par-dessus la balustrade avant que quelque chose n'attire son attention.

\- Oh, oh, docteur, je ne savais pas que vous consultiez à domicile, sourit le Diable en voyant la voiture dudit docteur se garer dans la ruelle qui longe le Lux.

Troublé par sa visite, Lucifer rentre dans son salon et attend son invité pas si surprise et pars s'asseoir dans le canapé. Apparemment, il n'y a pas que lui que cette histoire à retourner. Sa psychiatre également.

Parfait ! Ils vont pouvoir discuter sur la question du moment !

Est-il vraiment enchaîné à son passé ?

* * *

**Bisouilles mes diablotins! **


	10. Unconscious

**Et voilà le 10**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Unconscious**

Depuis deux heures, Lucifer plisse les yeux devant son canapé. Deux longues heures qui le rendent un tantinet stressé. Surtout par l'occupant dudit canapé. L'inspectrice Decker y étant allongé de tout son long dans une position qui semble fort confortable. Du moins pour elle apparemment.

Croisant les bras avec un sourire crispé, le Diable ne peut s'empêcher de détailler la jeune femme. Même endormie, elle est parfaite. Du coup, il cherche à comprendre comment cette créature magnifique et si irréprochable peut se retrouver ainsi blottit dans son canapé.

Quoique, il a quelques idées en tête vu le nombre de bouteilles éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Et il est sur que Maze y est pour beaucoup.

Lucifer sort de ses pensées quand l'ascenseur remonte dans son penthouse et que les portes s'ouvrent pour laisser passer la démone. Cette dernière ne l'a pas encore aperçu et à les yeux rivés sur des sacs de courses qu'elle tient fermement.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas encore de l'alcool, Maze ! Gronde Lucifer, soucieux.

Croisant le regard du Diable, cette dernière hausse les épaules avec un sourire provocateur.

\- Il fallait bien remplir ton bar à nouveau, surtout après ce que Decker s'est envoyée !

\- Justement ! S'exclame Lucifer en se levant. Depuis quand est-elle endormie ?

Explosant de rire, Maze range les bouteilles une par une avant de se tourner vers Lucifer.

\- Endormie ? Plutôt tombé sur ton canapé, oui, s'amuse Maze. Elle s'est pris la meilleure cuite de toute sa vie, d'après elle.

\- Bloody hell ! Jure Lucifer.

\- T'en fais pas pour elle, c'est une grande fille, sourit Maze avec un air de triomphe. En revanche, le réveil risque d'être rude et la migraine avec.

S'éloignant en vitesse, Maze ne peut pas manquer le regard soucieux du Diable vers son amie. Amie qui s'est amusée à fouiller partout dans le penthouse pour savoir où se cacher Lucifer.

Pourquoi ?

Dieu seul le sait.

Par contre, la démone n'aurait manqué ça pour rien au monde et garde un joli souvenir d'une Chloé en train de tomber inconsciente sur le canapé.

Elle pourra lui ressortir un jour cette histoire, qui sait !

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Bisouilles**


	11. Stitches

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui, défi un peu plus long!**

**J'étais inspirée, alors j'en ai profité!**

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

**Stitches**

\- Cesse de faire l'enfant, Lucifer, bougonne Maze entre ses dents.

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, répond sombrement le Diable en levant les yeux au plafond.

Pestant contre les mouvements que fait l'ange déchu, la démone émet un grognement et le pousse violement contre le canapé. Surpris, Lucifer se laisse tomber assis et lui jette un regard de reproche avant de soupirer. Il n'a pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'un tissu lui arrive en pleine tête.

\- Appuie ça dessus, ça sera déjà ça ! Grogne Maze, agacée. Je reviens.

Fronçant les sourcils, Lucifer pose ses yeux sur le tissu et le prend avec deux doigts en grimaçant. Préférant obéir à la démone, le Diable baisse les yeux sur son ventre. Sa chemise noire est imbibée de sang et de ce qu'il sent, il coule encore abondamment. Avec peu de délicatesse, il appuie le tissu sur sa blessure et tente d'arrêter le saignement.

\- Quelle idée de revenir dans un état pareil !

\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai eu le choix ? Questionne Lucifer en levant un sourcil quand Maze le rejoins. C'était toi où l'hôpital ! Le choix a été vite fait, tu peux me croire !

\- J'en doute pas un instant, déclare Maze en lui faisant signe d'écarter ses mains.

Sans douceur, la démone déchire la chemise luxueuse de Lucifer qui lui adresse un regard mauvais et laisse un sifflement hargneux lui échapper.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, Decker était pas loin de toi ?

\- Mmh, oui, avoue Lucifer en faisant la moue.

Secouant la tête pour montrer sa désapprobation, Maze soupir et prend la bouteille de whisky présente sur la table basse. Elle l'a tend au Diable qui l'observe et lui fait signe de boire. Ce dernier ne se le fait pas prier et boit directement au goulot.

Lucifer apprécie l'alcool à sa juste valeur jusqu'au moment où Maze lui verse le contenu d'une autre bouteille sur sa plaie. Aussitôt, l'ange déchu trésaille tout en retenant un grognement menaçant entre ses lèvres.

Évitant les yeux du Diable qu'elle sait être rouges à cet instant, Maze s'emploie à nettoyer la plaie avec un morceau de tissu. Elle prend soin à tout inspecter et finit par jurer ce qui fait réagir l'ange.

-Bloody hell ! S'exclame Lucifer en serrant les poings. Quoi encore ?

\- Vu la profondeur de ta blessure, je vais devoir de faire des points pour que tu puisses cicatriser plus vite, grogne Maze, irritée. Sinon, je peux te laisser te vider de ton sang ?

\- Fais ce que tu as à faire, rétorque Lucifer en buvant une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool. Et vite. Ma patience arrive à son terme.

Hochant la tête suite à son aveu, Maze s'exécute et ne perd pas de temps. Durant tout le temps où se déroulent les soins de Lucifer, elle peut l'entendre grogner. La démone remarque également la bouteille de whisky vide au trois quart et sourit. Au moins, Lucifer n'a pas l'air de se laisser abattre.

Une fois qu'elle a fini ses points de suture, Maze part se laver les mains et range tout le bazar qu'elle a du sortir pour les faire. Ce n'est qu'en revenant vers le canapé qu'elle laisse son stress la quitter.

Lucifer s'est profondément endormi sur le canapé, la tête entre deux coussins et le dos droit. Maze secoue la tête avant de sourire et de venir l'allonger confortablement.

\- Merci, Mazie, souffle Lucifer, groggy.

\- Pas de quoi, répond la démone. Par contre, tu ferais mieux de réagir un peu plus vite la prochaine fois.

* * *

**Des avis ?**

**Bisouilles**


	12. Don't Move

**Bonjour, **

**Voici le douzième défi et oui je suis trèèèèèèèèès en retard!**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Don't Move**

Ne bouge pas !

C'est pourtant si simple.

Alors pourquoi Lucifer ne semble-t-il pas pouvoir s'empêcher de faire l'inverse ?

Elle se souvient parfaitement de lui avoir dit « ne bouge pas ». Mais non ! Il y avait fallu qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête.

Après tout, il est le Diable, alors plus rien ne l'étonne à présent.

Comment se faire obéir de l'ange déchu de toute façon ?

S'il a une idée en tête, ce n'est pas elle qui va pouvoir faire quoique ce soit.

Soupirant, Chloé lève les yeux et observe le Lux depuis la rue. Elle ne sait pas vraiment si c'est une bonne idée d'aller voir son partenaire. Surtout qu'elle lui a hurlé dessus et qu'il avait pris un air blessé.

Se pinçant les lèvres, l'inspectrice croise les bras et fronce les sourcils en proie à la réflexion quand une main se pose sur son épaule ce qui la fait sursauter. Se retournant vivement, elle aperçoit Linda qui lui sourit.

\- Bonjour Chloé, dit cette dernière. Un souci vous empêche-t-il d'aller dans la tanière de notre cher Diable ?

\- Plus ou moins, avoue Chloé en secouant la tête.

Non surprise de la réponse, Linda observe la jeune femme avec attention. Elle semble anxieuse et n'arrête pas de taper son pied sur le sol, signe d'agitation.

\- Je suppose que vous alliez entrez ? Questionne Linda.

\- Eh bien…

\- Je vous accompagne, déclare la psy avec un sourire. Comme ça, je saurais de quoi il en retourne surtout vu le coup de fil de Lucifer.

Acquiesçant, Chloé se laisse faire de bonne grâce et emboîte le pas de Linda non sans appréhension.

Elle avait voulu aider et protéger Lucifer mais au lieu de ça, elle lui avait donné un ordre. Celui de rester immobile alors qu'elle avait une arme à feu pointé sur elle. Pas étonnant que Lucifer se soit mis en colère et soit partit sans rien dire.

Elle n'a plus qu'a s'excuser pour son comportement impulsif quoique Lucifer n'est pas le dernier.

* * *

**Une petite review ?**

**a+**


	13. Adrenaline

**Et de treize !**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Adrenaline**

Où est-ce qu'il est ?

Il ne se souvient pas être sorti.

À son avis, il est encore dans son penthouse mais alors pourquoi il ne reconnaît rien ?

Observant ce qu'il y a tout autour de lui, il fronce les sourcils en ne faisant aucun geste. De toute façon, il sent ses mains attachées dans son dos. Esquissant un léger sourire en sentant des menottes, Lucifer sait qu'elles ne le restreindront pas longtemps.

Bref, il observe chaque détail qui lui saute aux yeux et finit par apercevoir dans un coin sombre de la pièce, une personne allongée. Lucifer l'a reconnaît sans mal et tout lui revient en mémoire.

Il avait eu un coup de fil, plutôt surprenant. Ella Lopez l'avait appelé pour aller boire un verre avec tous les collègues. Le Diable n'avait pas pu résister et avait accepté avec grand plaisir. Il était donc allé la chercher à son appartement.

Puis le trou noir.

\- Eh, il est réveillé ! S'écrie une voix.

\- C'est impossible, pas après ce qu'on lui a…

Du coin de l'œil, Lucifer perçoit plusieurs silhouettes et émet un grognement mauvais. Il n'attend qu'une chose qu'ils soient suffisants proches pour leur mettre une raclée. On n'emprisonne pas le Diable.

\- Vérifie que la fille va bien, ordonne une voix grave.

Avec un regard perçant, Lucifer fixe l'homme qui se détache du groupe pour se rapprocher de Ella. Cette dernière n'a pas l'air blessée mais est tout de même inconsciente. L'homme s'agenouille près de la jeune femme et place sa main au niveau de son cou avant de faire un signe de tête vers le groupe.

\- Elle est plutôt mignonne pour une flic, déclare l'homme penché sur Ella.

Plissant les yeux à la remarque, Lucifer décide qu'il est temps qu'il se bouge. Avec habilité, il se défait de ses menottes qui tombent dans un bruit métallique. Surpris, le groupe d'hommes se tournent vers lui.

Lentement, le Diable se lève de sa chaise et les toisent du regard. Regard qu'il sait rouge, par le fait que ses adversaires reculent de plusieurs pas en sortant des armes à feu.

\- Vous pouvez toujours essayer, déclare froidement Lucifer en s'avançant d'un pas rapide. Vos armes ne me feront rien du tout !

Les coups de feu qui s'en suivent ne peuvent que prouver ses dires et les humains semblent sur le point de s'enfuir quand quelque chose vient les assommer par derrière.

Lucifer, quant à lui, se détourne du groupe pour voir l'homme près de Ella. Ce dernier en le voyant s'approcher de lui, glapit de terreur et s'écarte de la jeune femme pour s'enfuir. Il ne va pas bien loin car il finit comme ces comparses, assommés.

Doucement, Lucifer soulève Ella et se retourne pour faire face à Maze qui lève un sourcil.

\- Quoi ? Grogne le Diable, agacé.

\- Tu es en un seul morceau à ce que je vois, déclare la démone. J'aurais pensé à pire au vu de ce que Decker m'a dit au téléphone.

Lui jetant un regard interrogateur, Lucifer ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'elle veut lui dire.

\- De quoi te souviens-tu exactement ? Questionne Maze.

\- D'être aller chercher Miss Lopez, répond Lucifer en sentant l'adrénaline redescendre peu à peu. Pourquoi ?

\- Disons que vous êtes arrivés devant le bar, pour aller prendre un verre, explique Maze en agitant la main. Mais quelqu'un à percuter votre voiture. Chloé et les autres ont préférés que vous soyez emmenés à l'hôpital car le choc à été plutôt violent, même si vous n'aviez rien. Sauf que vous n'y êtes jamais arrivés tous les deux.

Fronçant les sourcils, Lucifer réfléchit et laisse un soupir lui échapper.

\- Je suppose qu'ils nous ont drogués, dit-il avec dégoût. Ça explique pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien. Si l'un d'eux m'a fait une injection alors que Chloé était près de moi, pas étonnant.

\- Exactement, le produit à du agir plus vite que prévu, affirme Maze. Ça fait plusieurs heures qu'on vous cherche partout. Heureusement que je peux sentir ta présence et que j'ai pu te débarrasser de ces idiots.

\- J'aurais pu m'en occuper seul, grogne Lucifer en haussant les épaules. Mais bon, merci de ton aide.

\- Tu ferais mieux de partir, déclare Maze. Je vais faire le ménage ici.

Hochant la tête, Lucifer ne demande pas son reste et déploie ses ailes. Il n'a plus qu'à déposer Ella à l'hôpital comme s'était convenu puis aller se changer chez lui et prendre un verre pour apaiser ses idées de meurtres.

* * *

**Pour une fois, c'est un chapitre avec Ella! **

**Bisouilles mes diablotins !**


End file.
